Cronologia
La Serie de los Robots (o Ciclo de la Tierra) * 1) I robot (Yo, robot) (1950). Colección de 9 relatos cortos sobre robots. Muchas compilaciones se han hecho incluyendo estos 9 relatos. * 2) The Caves of Steel (Las bóvedas de acero) (1954). Primera novela de robots humanoides, transcurre en la Tierra, en el siglo 47, cuando la colonización de la Galaxia estaba estancada en 50 planetas. Se plantea, por primera vez, una solución a este problema, en el sentido de su reanudación. * 3) The Naked Sun (El sol desnudo) (1957). Segunda novela de robots. Con el mismo protagonista (Elijah Baley), es una continuación de la anterior. Aparece por primera vez el planeta Solaria y una amenaza a toda la Galaxia habitada. * 4) The Robots of Dawn (Los robots del amanecer) (1983). Tercera novela de robots. Baley deberá resolver un enigmático bloqueo mental de un robot humaniforme enAurora, planeta líder de los Mundos Espaciales. * 5) Robots and Empire (Robots e Imperio) (1985). Cuarta novela de robots. Ambientada unos siglos después de la anterior novela, Baley murió muchos años atrás, y la Tierra ha comenzado una nueva ola de colonización, pero los Espaciales no están dispuestos a renunciar sin más a la conquista de la Galaxia. Trilogía del Imperio Galáctico * 6) The Stars, Like Dust (En la arena estelar) (1951). El último de los 1099 planetas colonizados, Tyrann, inicia la colonización de los sistemas de la Nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo. Son los primeros balbuceos para la formación del Imperio Galáctico. * 7) The Currents of Space (Las corrientes del espacio) (1952). La expansión de la Confederación de Trántor, con sólo 5 siglos de existencia, abarca ya la mitad de laGalaxia con un millón de planetas habitados. * 8) Pebble in the Sky (Un guijarro en el cielo) (1950). La historia transcurre en la Tierra, más de 10.000 años después del comienzo de la colonización humana de la Galaxia, cuando ya se ha olvidado que fue el planeta que la inició. Un sastre, Joseph Schwartz, viaja accidentalmente en el tiempo desde el siglo XX a los tiempos del Imperio Galáctico. También existe un cuento corto llamado Callejón sin salida publicado en The Early Asimov (1973), una colección de cuentos cortos. La historia está ambientada en los comienzos del Imperio Galáctico y trata del descubrimiento e investigación de la única raza inteligente alienígena encontrada en la Galaxia, la cual, con ayuda de un funcionario de la burocracia imperial, huye a las Nubes de Magallanes, escapando del control humano. Ciclo de la Fundación (o Ciclo de Trántor) * 9) Prelude to Foundation (Preludio a la Fundación) (1988). Primera precuela a la serie de la Fundación. Hari Seldon esboza las bases de la psicohistoria y queda atrapado en una competencia política por obtener sus conocimientos. * 10) Forward the Foundation (Hacia la Fundación) (1993). Segunda precuela a la Fundación. Hari Seldon continúa el desarrollo de la psicohistoria, tanto desde su despacho en la universidad como desde el gobierno imperial. * 11) Foundation (Fundación) (1951). Primera novela sobre La Fundación. Relata los comienzos del largo camino de la Fundación hacia la creación del Segundo Imperio Galáctico. * 12) Foundation and Empire (Fundación e Imperio) (1952). Segunda novela sobre La Fundación. Cuenta la colisión del Imperio con la Fundación y su posterior caída y muerte. * 13) Second Foundation (Segunda Fundación) (1953). Tercera novela que con Fundación y Fundación e Imperio, constituyen la clásica Trilogía de la Fundación, o Ciclo de Trántor. Esta trilogía fue originalmente publicada por entregas (son relatos cortos) en la revista Astounding Science Fiction de John Campbell y galardonada con el Premio Hugo (1966) a "la mejor serie de ciencia ficción de todos los tiempos". Estas tres novelas pueden ser leídas independientemente del resto de la saga. * 14) Foundation's Edge (Los límites de la Fundación) (1982). Continúa la historia de la Fundación. Lo que comienza siendo una búsqueda del planeta Tierra lleva a un descubrimiento increíble. * 15) Foundation and Earth (Fundación y Tierra) (1983). Última novela sobre la Fundación que finaliza la saga. Termina donde empezó todo: la Tierra, y llevará a descubrimientos asombrosos.